Nightmare Sith
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Emperor Palpatine's finally pushed his daughter, Andromeda, to her emotional limit. Now, she's looking to turn as many younglings as she can into Rebels, who will aide her in overthrowing her father and claiming the Empire as her own. OC. Rated T for moderate violence. Sorry, no smut, since her love interest gets offed in the prologue. Currently on Hiatus until further notice.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is the story of Princess Andromeda Palpatine, daughter of Darth Sidious. If you're read my song fic, Be Prepared, you know that she's a rebel. But this goes further in depth about the true nature of her existence, and why she's not in the original Star Wars. And now, let this musical begin! Yes, it's a musical!**

 **Nightmare Sith**

 **Prologue**

 _The moon shines bright In the black of knight  
Not a trooper To be seen.  
This galaxy's mine for the taking,  
And I'll someday be the queen._

 _My power's growing with this Force  
I feel inside  
Couldn't keep it in,  
The Force knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the Sith that your dad trained you to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know...  
Well, now they know!_

 _Let it go, let it go,Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door!  
I don't care  
What my dad will say!  
Let the Force rage on...  
The Dark Side never bothered me, anyway._

 _It's funny how the Rebels  
Made my problems seem so small  
And the laws that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No Dark, no Light, no side for me,  
I'm free!_

 _Let it go, Let it go,  
I'm one with the Force inside!Let it go, let it go!  
I'll never run and hide!  
Here I stand,  
And here I stay.  
Let the Force rage on..._

 _The Force is everywhere,  
Connecting one and all.  
A silent scream I hear  
As loud as spoken call!  
And if I am the awful Nightmare  
They all fear,  
I'll grant them one decree,  
And always will stay here!_

 _Let it go, let it go!I'm the Emp-er-ess tonight!  
Let it go, let it go!  
I'm claiming my birthright!  
Here I stand,  
On this brand new day.  
Let the Force rage ON...!  
Cause Rebels never bothered me, anyway._

Princess Andromeda fell to her knees. She had no wounds, at least, none that her father could see. But her heart ached. It felt like it was being Force-squeezed to a pulp. "How... could you?" she asked, her voice so small, her wicked father couldn't hear her.  
"What was that, dear daughter?" Emperor Palpatine asked. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I SAID, HOW COULD YOU?!" Andromeda yelled, rising in a violent rage. "First Mom, then, Brother, now my boyfriend! How much more will you take from me before you are satisfied? Monster, you aren't fit to be called a human! How the hell am I even your daughter?!"

Without waiting for his response, she blasted him with Force-lightning, searing his memory. _When he wakes, he will have no memory of me,_ she told herself. She fled, a Force-storm following in her wake.

 _I am Andromeda, a Nightmare and nothing more._

 **Okay, so, Andromeda's not as deadly as I wanted her to be, it seems. I wanted her powers to spin so out of control that everything in a twelve-mile radius was destroyed/killed, but it just didn't happen. Oh, well. I'll work on toughening up her character until she's as nightmarish as she claims to be!**

 **Andromeda: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 Empire Day

**Chapter 1: Empire Day**

 **Andromeda** sat at a table at Old Jho's Pit Stop on Lothal, drinking a cup of jogun juice. It'd been a month since she left her home on Coroscant and moving to this hotbed of rebel activity. Ever since she'd heard about the Jedi and Padawan that seemed to call Lothal home, she'd been drawn to this place. She'd spotted the Padawan from a distance once. A boy about the same age she was, with hair and eyes oddly similar to hers. She'd felt great power in him, and knew in her heart that he'd become a great Jedi someday - if he didn't get his reckless self killed, first.

She stared into her cup, the purple-ish reflection of her face staring right back at her with the same angst and boredom. Today was Empire Day, celebrating fifteen years of Imperial tyranny. Ironically enough, it was also her birthday. Before, she looked forward to this day, turning another year older with the Empire she once loved. Now, it was just a bitter reminder that she'd lost everything she'd once loved, and that everything she now hated lingered on. "Happy Birthday to me, I guess," she mumbled, before chugging the drink, trying to drown her angst in the juice of a non-alcoholic fruit. She got up and moved to the bar. "'Nother round, please, Jho," she said.

"Something wrong, Your Angstiness?" the owner asked, refilling her cup.  
"Just trying to forget what day it is without resorting to alcohol," Andromeda said. Jho was a tolerating alien. He didn't really care if you were an Imperial, civilian, or Rebel, as long as you paid for your drinks before you left, you were good.  
"I'd think an Imperial like you would be in a better mood today," Jho commented. "Your Dad's been in power for fifteen years now."  
"Yeah, fifteen years of tyranny an picking on the little guy," Andromeda summed up. "Why the Force would I wanna celebrate that? I know I'm not an angel myself, but after the stunt my dad pulled last month, I'd rather die than celebrate _his_ Empire."  
"What he do, kid?"  
"I can't talk about it without getting angry," Andromeda said, shaking her head. "And I don't wanna cause trouble for you. Thanks for the drink." she went back to her table, sat down, and took a deep drink of the sweet-tasting juice. The cantina was nice and quiet, today. There were only a few patrons, besides herself. Just a Lasat male, a Twi'lek female, and a teenage Mandolorian girl. And a few other mixed aliens and humans. She could feel the Twi'lek staring at her with concern.

Allowing herself to relax a little, she began to reach out in her mind to hear what the woman was thinking. Andromeda had inherited a rare power from her mother, a succubus named Luna. Aside from the powers the Force gave her, she could read minds, enter dreams, and levitate/fly. She could also cause people severe head and chest pains if you got her angry enough. This woman did not have her mind guarded, so it was easy to peek at her thoughts.

 _What's the Imperial Princess doing in a dive like this? She isn't even guarded, and I didn't see an Imperial escort with her._ The Twi'lek wondered. _And why does she look so lack-luster?_

 _If you must know, I'm trying to forget what day it is,_ Andromeda replied, speaking to her in her mind. _I hate Empire Day. Thus, I want to forget what today is. That, and I miss my boyfriend. I won't bore you with the details as to why he isn't with me. It's not your problem. Don't worry about me. Just forget I'm even here._

The Twi'lek's eyes widened, but thankfully she respected Andromeda's request. Just then, she felt two strong presences through the Force. She recognized both. The Jedi and his Padawan entered and took places in the shadows. Moments later, three TIE fighter pilots entered and started harassing a Rhodian. "It's not him," one of them said, looking at an image on his datapad. He then strode up to the bar. "The Imperial Holonet Channel should be playing here at all times!" he said angrily as he knocked aside the cup of juice set in front of him.  
"No one's requested it in... ever," Jho said.  
"It's _the law._ "

Jho had no choice, but Andromeda sure did. "Don't even bother listening to these paycheck-pocketing TIE-jockeys." She said, rising from her table. The pilots turned around, and under their helmets, she could sense their anger at being insulted turn to absolute fear.  
"Your Majesty!" the leader gasped. "What, uh-?"

"Get out." the girl ordered, her blue eyes full of indifference. "I don't' care what your business here is, but I, for one, do not wish to see that trash today. Now get out before I throw you out." Never once did she yell. Her voice remained gentle. But therein lay her strength. She could cram a great deal of anger into just a few words. She may have only recently transferred to Lothal, but all Imperials feared her. It was a known fact that she was trigger-happy. She would kill Troopers out of simple bordom. She wasn't completely cold-hearted, though. If the person had a family to take care of, she allowed them to live. If they were single, however, they were used for target practice.

Needless to say, the three Imperials fled, too afraid for their lives to realize she'd encouraged a civilian to disobey the law. "They always run." she commented. She raised her blaster, and just before they could get out, she shot them down. With a sinister chuckle, she went back to her table and pretended nothing happened, even though she sensed great awe and confusion in everyone present.


	3. Chapter 2 Something's Different

Chapter 2: Something's Different

Andromeda had always considered herself as a woman of taste. Her favorite color was dark blue, like the night sky, so she often wore things that reflected that lovely shade. As she smiled into her juice, she caught the Padawan staring at her curiously. _Something's different about her._ That's what the princess picked up. She read in his thoughts that he found her attire - a black halter top under a silver satin top, dark blue boot-cut jeans, and black boots, all of it topped of with a kyber-crystal-studded necklace that cost well over 10,000 credits - to be decadent, yet cute. The princess blushed, before calling to him in her mind to come closer.

The young man came slowly, as if in a trance. "Sit." the girl said when the stood at her table. She could sense concern and a hint of fear coming from his master. "You have something on your mind, boy," she said. "What troubles you?"

He scoffed. "Why should I tell an Imperial like you?" he asked.  
"Do not act so high and mighty in front of me, young man," Andromeda said, still in that gentle voice. "I may hate the Empire I was born into, but I do not hesitate to abuse my political power. I speak freely with you because you rebel against my Father and his cronies. I admire rebels, as my late boyfriend was one. Now, what, aside from my presence, is troubling you? Could it be that Empire Day troubles you? Just as it troubles me? Today is your birthday, too?" she was really abusing her succubus powers of mind-reading, now. "Your parents were taken away from you, too? By the Empire for rebelling?"

"Wait, how do you know what I'm thinking?" the boy asked, suddenly feeling a weird buzzing in his skull. "What are you doing to me?"  
"Don't get your boxers in a twist, Ezra Bridger," Andromeda said, plucking his name from his mind. "All your secrets are safe with me. I hate the Empire too, but only because it's my Father who runs it. Once I take it over, all that's been lost will be returned. I promise you that. Rebels like you are already helping me do that. Thus, I owe you and your friends a great thanks. Disrupt the parade that's been commissioned for today, and you will be greatly rewarded. Go, now. Your Master is calling you." She waved him away, a clear sign of dismissal. Ezra stood and returned to his Master.

"What the Force were you thinking?!" the Jedi scolded. "Andromeda's an Imperial, just like the ones she shot down."

"No, she's different," Ezra sad quietly. "Her contempt is only towards other Imperials."

 _Jedi, come speak with me for a moment,_ Andromeda called in the Jedi's mind. Suspicious yet curious, he came to sit down with her.  
"What brings the most notorious Sith in the Galaxy to Lothal?" he asked.  
"Oh, I don't know," Andromeda joked. "Other than reports of a rebel cell on Lothal, nothing really. I'm simply trying to avoid that insipid parade that bimbo, Governor Pryce has commissioned. Especially since I'd have to wear that ugly uniform and share the stage with that pathetic Minister Malketh Tua. But my main reason is a bit more shallow and selfish. You see, the Imperial shipyards of this world have resently assembled a new kind of TIE starfighter. It's a true work of art, but when I learned its maiden flight would be carried out by that fool, Baron Valen Rudor, and not by me, as today is my 15th birthday, I was furious. Therefore if a certain group of were to, say, blow it to smitherines, I might be obligated to not report seeing them here."

The Princess grinned knowingly as the Jedi's head spun at her proposition. _Andromeda's a rebel, too?!_


	4. Chapter 3 What a Woman!

Later, at the Parade...

"Minister, I'm honored that Governer Pryce chose me to oversee this spectical," a tall, bony Commandant said happily.  
"This is no spectacle, Commandant!" Minister Tua snapped.  
"Yes, it is," Andromeda said in an annoyed, weary voice. "It's all just a pathetic attempt to placate the civilians and convince them that Imperials like us aren't bad people."

Baron Rudor, the Minister, and the Commandant all gave her worried glances, before coming to the same conclusion: Teen angst.

 _Surely, her Highness is just tired and a bit grumpy,_ Minister Tua thought. _It's too bad she isn't enjoying this. It's her birthday, too, after all._

 _She may kill her subordinates left and right, but she's too lazy to rebell,_ Rudor thought. _But why does she have to be such a killjoy?_

 _Her Majesty isn't enjoying the Parade?_ Commandant Askreedo wondered. _Well, it did say in her profile that she'd been suffering from depression since the death of ISB Agent Stryde, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised._

Even the fireworks - not part of the parade, but a distraction by the Rebels - did nothing to cheer her up. _Be ready, your royal creepiness,_ the Jedi's voice whispered in her mind as he moved quickly behind her platform to place a bomb.

 _Ah, so they_ are _going to blow up the TIE fighter. Wonderful!_

A couple minutes after the Jedi had gotten out of sight, _BOOM!_ The platform lurched, throwing the Imperials. The TIE fighter blew up, too.

"Those Rebels have ruined Empire Day! They deserve to be punish-"

 ** _Slap!_** "Will you just shut your hideous skull-cave, already, Tua?" Andromeda snapped. "All I ever hear is whining from you! You're a disgrace to all female Imperials!"

"A bit harsh, don't you think, Princess?" Kallus asked coldly. "Especially since you've already shot down sixty of your own soldiers and your escort?"

Andromeda pointed at him. "Can it, Kallus, you fool." she ordered coldly. When he tried to protest, she slapped him in the face. Now both the ISB Agent and the Minister were pouting.

The Inquisitor, who was watching nearby, was deeply impressed by the girl's feisty spirit. There was such _fire_ in her that not even the chill of the Dark Side could extinguish it. _What a woman!_ he thought.

Around a corner, Ezra was thinking the same thing. It seemed he now viewed the Princess as on the same level as Sabine.


	5. Author's note

**New Year's is right around the corner, and I have no new ideas for chapters right now. I will not be updating any of my fanfics between the dates of 12/30/15 and 1/5/16. Please be patient! With my likeliness of being hired for actual work growing, I won't have as much time to devote to these stories. All fans, please trust in the Force that I will return to writing.**

 **May the Force be with you, always!  
-Jedi Alice**


	6. Chapter 5: In Dreams

Chapter 5: In Dreams

Andromeda could not contact Ezra until later that night. She'd gone to sleep, and entered the Dream Realm, a place where she could freely enter the dreams of anyone she wanted. When she sensed that Ezra had fallen unconscious, she quickly entered his dream to see what was going on.

"Ezra. Ezra, you okay?" she asked, shaking the motionless boy who lay floating among the blue and silver clouds around them.

"Cold, so cold," he whispered.

"C'mon, kid, I need more than that," Andromeda prodded, using her powers to adjust the temperature of the realm so he'd stop shivering.

Then he did something she hadn't expected.  
He began to sing.

 _"Mayday, Mayday,  
The ship is slowly sinking.  
They think I'm crazy,  
But they don't know the feeling."_

Images of hated Imperials filled Andromeda's mind as he continued.

 _"They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures.  
They wanna break me  
And wash away my colors._

 _WASH AWAY MY COLORS!"_

At last he opened his eyes and looked at her with pleading blue eyes.

 _"Take me high, and I'll sing  
You make everything  
Okay, okay, okay!  
We are one and the same,  
You take all the pain  
Away, away, away!_

 _Save me if I become  
MY DEMONS!_

 _I cannot stop this  
Sickness taking over  
It takes control and  
Drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help  
I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching  
I can feel you out there!_

 _Take me high, and I'll sing,You make everythingOkay, okay, okay!We are one and the same  
You take all the pain  
Away, away, away!_

 _Save me if I become  
MY DEMONS!_

 _Take me overThe walls below  
fight forever,  
don't let me go!_

 _I need a savior  
To heal the pain  
Will I become my worst enemy?  
THE ENEMY?!_

 _Take me high, and I'll sing  
You make everything okay.  
We are one and the same,  
You take all the pain away._

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
You make everything Okay, okay, okay!  
We are one and the sameYou take all the pain  
Away, away, away!_

 _Save me if I becomeMY DEMONS!"_

Ezra wouldn't remember giving into the Dark Side. He wouldn't remember summoning that huge Fyrnock to fight the Inquisitor, or why he'd passed out. Andromeda promised him that, before sealing that memory away forever. "Wake up, Ezra," she said softly. "Your master is calling for you."

Just like that, she released him from her realm, and he returned to the waking world.  
"Don't go down the same path I have, Ezra," she said to the empty void. "Don't become a Sith like me."


	7. Chapter 6: A Nightmare's Promise

**Okay, so I origionally wanted this to be a Disney musical, but I couldn't find a Disney song that fit the last chapter. Thus, I'm just gonna use my favorite songs, not just Disney. Feel free to make requests! If I know the song, I might just use it! Now sit back, grab some Cheetos brand Puffcorn, and enjoy the show!**

 **Chapter 6: A Nightmare's Promise**

Andromeda visited Ezra's dreams again that night, after he'd gone to sleep. "Hello, again, Ezra," she said softly. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," the boy said, smiling for the first time since they met. "Sabine found an old picture of me and my parents from when I was little. It really cheered me up."  
"A good thing, that was," Andromeda said, floating over to him. "A happy rebel is a productive rebel."

The boy seemed to remember something. "You... erased part of my memory, didn't you?" he asked. "What happened on that meteor base."  
The Nightmare Sith nodded. "It was for your own good, Ezra," she said. "I didn't want you to turn anywhere nearly as dark as I."

"But, your eyes don't glow yellow like the Inquisitor's," Ezra pointed out. "So what exactly makes you a Sith?"

Andromeda chuckled dryly. "My eyes used to be yellow, Ezra," she said, hovering around him to view him from all angles. "It took a long time to get them back to their natural blue. As for what makes me a Sith, I give in to my negative feelings too often and use the Dark Side to solve a lot of my problems. I mean, you saw how I killed those two TIE fighter pilots in cold blood."

"You still don't seem very 'Sithy' to me," Ezra said, cocking his head.

"Heh, well, that's cause you've never met a Sith like me!" Andromeda saind, then began to sing.

 _"When we met at Old Jho's in Capital City,  
You said you'd never trust a Sith.  
Well, that's a bad thing to say to a gal like me,  
'Cause I'm the one you should party with!_

 _I'm the demon all the troopers fear,  
I'm not at all what I seem.  
Though there's a death mark Daddy's signed on you,  
It doesn't stop me in my schemes_

 _So I say_

 _I'll help you out here, kid,  
I can make your dreams reality  
Just help depose my dad, that's all I ask,  
You ain't never met a Sith like me!_

 _I pride myself on knowing things,  
Things that you could never dream.  
I can help you out, just gimmie a shout,  
You ain't never met a Sith like me!"_

"I didn't know you could sing!" Ezra said in amazement.

"Like I said, Ezra, _'You ain't never... met a... SITH.. LIKE... ME!"  
_ "Did you really need to sing the last part?"  
"Nah, I just felt like it. I don't get to sing a lot 'cause Dad says it's improper behavior for a royal," Andromeda explained. "But I like expressing myself through song. It gets the point across, and it's fun! Surely, there's a song in your heart, too?"  
"Maybe. What's your heart-song?" the Padawan asked.

 ** _To be Continued..._**


	8. Chapter 7: Heart Songs

**Chapter 7: Heart Songs**

 **"I do, in fact,"** the Nightmare Sith said, a very slight blush paining her ivory cheeks. "One that almost any Nightmare can relate to."

 _Wrong Side of Heaven - Five-Finger Death Punch_

 _"I spoke with God today,  
And she said that She's ashamed.  
What have I become?  
What have I done?_

 _I spoke with the Devil today,  
And he swears he's not to blame.  
And I understood,  
Cause I feel the same._

 _Arms wide open,  
I stand alone!  
I'm no hero,  
And I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong,  
I can hardly tell,  
I'm on the WRONG SIDE OF HEAVEN,  
and the righteous side of Hell!_

 _The WRONG SIDE OF HEAVEN,  
And the righteous side,  
The righteous side of Hell._

 _I heard from God today,  
And she sounded just like me!  
What have I done?  
And who have I become?_

 _I saw the Devil today,  
And he looked a lot like me.  
I looked away.  
I TURNED AWAY!_

 _Arms wide open,  
I stand alone!  
I'm no hero,  
And I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong,  
I can hardly tell!  
I'm on the WRONG SIDE OF HEAVEN,  
And the righteous side of Hell!_

 _The WRONG SIDE OF HEAVEN,And the righteous side,  
The righteous side of Hell!_

 _I'm not defending,  
Downward descending,  
Falling further and further away,  
Getting closer everyday!_

 _I'm getting closer everyday,  
To the end.  
To the end, the end, the end,  
I'm getting closer everyday!_

 _Arms wide open,  
I stand alone!  
I'm no hero,  
And I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong,  
I can hardly tell!  
I'm on the WRONG SIDE OF HEAVEN,  
And the righteous side of Hell!_

 _The WRONG SIDE OF HEAVEN,And the righteous side,  
The righteous side of Hell!"_

"I had no idea you felt so conflicted about your choice," Ezra gleaned from the Princess's song.  
"Indeed, I've wondered whether or not I'd chosen my side correctly since the day I completed my training. Now, what is _your_ heart song?


	9. Chapter 8: Duet with a Demon

**Chapter 8: Duet with a Demon**

Just before Ezra could sing his heart out, he was shaken awake. "What the Force?!" he exclaimed, surprised to be ripped so suddenly from his new friend.  
"Ezra, you okay?" a familiar voice asked.  
"Kanan? Why'd you wake me? I was having a really good dream," Ezra said, sleepy and confused, suddenly unable to remember what he'd been dreaming about.  
"I sensed the Princess's presence, and I wanted to make sure you were okay," his master explained. "This isn't the first time she's reached out to you. When you collapsed after summoning that beast on the asteroid, her presence enveloped you, and then when you woke up, you couldn't remember what had happened. Now, you have a good dream when her presence surrounds you again. What's going on between you two?"

"Andromeda told me she erased my memories of giving into the Dark Side," Ezra confessed. "And she offered to aid the Rebellion if I help her depose her father."

"Are you out of your mind?" Kanan demanded. "Andromeda isn't called the Nightmare Sith for nothing. She's the darkest, cruelest, most dangerous Sith in the Galaxy, quick to anger and slow to appease! And you made a deal with _her?!_ "

"She's not as bad as she used to be, Kanan," Ezra said, keeping his voice calm. "She's been through a lot, and despite what you might think, she's not like the other Imperials. And, I like her. She looks out for me in the one place no one else can, and she doesn't look down on my just because she's a spoiled Imperial. She opened her heart to be, bared her very soul before my eyes and ears, made herself vulnerable when we had the Dream Realm all to ourselves. She may be a Sith, but she's different from the others. There isn't anyone like her in the whole Galaxy."

"Oh my Force..." Kanan said gravely. "You've fallen for her. My own apprentice has fallen for a Sith."

'I never said that." Ezra protested.  
The way you were just talking about her, you didn't have to!" Kanan snapped. He turned to leave. "I'm getting us off Lothal. Somewhere far away from that manipulative Sith!"

"You can't keep me from her!" Ezra yelled. "Andromeda will always come for me! She'll find me, no matter where you try to hide me!"

Kanan glanced back. "Then I'll just have to make sure that even you don't know where you're hidden," he said, before leaving and sealing the door from the outside so Ezra couldn't escape.

"She'll find me, regardless of that!" Ezra yelled through the door. "You can't keep us apart!"

No response.

Ezra returned to his bunk, and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe he could return to the Dream Realm and find her there.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, aboard the Star-Destroyer _Night Fury_ :**

"You know, Inquisitor," Andromeda said in that suspiciously calm, gentle voice. "Lord Vader and I have just about had it with your failed plots to capture the Jedi and his Padawan. To illustrate my point, you stand with your heels on the very edge of the cliff that is my patience. One more failure, and you will fall."

She ignited her lightsaber and thrust it at him, missing his neck by a mere millimeter. "Get the picture?" she asked, the deep blue blade glowing dangerously close to his throat.  
The Inquisitor swallowed nervously. Even though he saw the young Princess as beautiful, fiery, and powerful, there were moments when she scared the living shit out of him.

This was one of those moments. "Y-Yes, your Highness," he stuttered fearfully.

"Eugh, gross!" Andromeda complained in utter disgust. "You filthy, perverted Pau'un! You're way too old for me! Get the f*** out of my office, dammit!" Fearing for his life, the Inquisitor fled. "Damn bastard," the Princess spat. "Ugh, I need a nap." Sealing her door from the inside, she went of the adjoining bedroom, and in a couple seconds was asleep.

* * *

 **The Dream Realm, about 10 at night:**

"Ezra?" Andromeda's voice called gently. "What's wrong? Your eyes are all red. Have you been crying?"

"No," he lied, his voice cracking. "Men don't cry. It's unmanly."

Andromeda stroked his cheek, using her powers to calm him. "You're wrong about that," she said softly, her voice filled with genuine kindness and warmth, something very uncharacteristic to the normally cold, hateful Sith. "Crying doesn't make you less of a man. It makes you sentient. The only people who don't cry, who don't know the meaning of the words 'sorrow' or 'pain' are the true monsters. They don't care enough to cry. Let me see your tears, Ezra. I promise, I'll never hate you for them."

Ezra finally looked her in the eyes, and when he did, he realized he truly did love her. Her long dark blue hair, her blue eyes so like his own, her ghostly pale skin and almost otherworldly beauty... she was truly the only good thing that had ever come from the Empire.

Andromeda giggled cutely. "I'm a Nightmare, Ezra," she said. "I'm not supposed to be one of the good girls."

"Maybe, but you don't seem truly evil, either," Ezra said. "Before I met you, I thought you were just like the rest. But in the short time we've known each other, you've shielded me from the Dark Side, offered me your aide, and even sang form me. I guess falling in love with you was inevitable."

Suddenly, Ezra felt the Nightmare's slim body clinging tightly to him, her warm, soft lips pressed firmly to his own. Tears were running down her cheeks, but they weren't sad tears. They were tears of joy. Never in her life had Andromeda known of joy. She was even happier when she sensed Ezra about to sing his heart-song. Even better, it was a duet!

 _(Go the Distance)_

 _(Ezra)  
"I have often dreamed of a far-off place  
Where a great, warm welcome would be waiting for me  
And the crowds will cheer when they see my face,  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be!_

 _I will find my way  
I can go the distance.  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong.  
_

 _I know every mile  
Will be worth my while.  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I  
Belong..."_

 _(Andromeda)  
"Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you.  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait.  
It may take a lifetime, but somehow, I'll see it through!_

 _And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track,  
No, I won't accept defeat_

 _It's an uphill slope,  
But I won't lose hope.  
Till I go the distance and my journey is  
Complete..."_

 _(Ezra) "But to look beyond the glory,  
That's the hardest part."  
(Andromeda) "Cause a hero's strength  
Is messured by his heart!"_

 _(Both)  
"Like a shooting star,  
I will go the distance!  
I will search the worlds,  
I will face their harms.  
_

 _I don't care how far,  
I will go the distance,  
_ _Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in  
Your arms..."_

 _(Ezra)_ _I don't care how far,  
I will go the distance,  
Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in  
Your arms..."_

The Sith and the Jedi kissed, and a spark of attraction passed through them. "I love you, Andromeda," Ezra said softly as he pulled back.  
"I love you, too, Ezra Bridger," the Princess replied. "When we overthrow my father, will you rule beside me as my Emperor and husband?"  
Ezra's eyes widened at the question. But then he smiled warmly. "Force, yes." he said firmly.  
Andromeda hugged him. "Then consider this dream as a gift from your future wife," she said. "Don't worry, I'll always find you. As long as you're in a dream, I'll always find you." They kissed again, and Andromeda sent Ezra into a wonderful dream about their future together.\

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: No, Ezra did not just turn to the Dark Side, he's just in love with a girl who already had. And special thanks to Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf for helping me pick out which songs to use! Next up, Chapter 9: "Don't Look at me, I'm a Monster!"**


	10. Chapter 9: I'm a Monster!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I just haven't had the most inspiration lately. But now, I've gotten over my writer's block, so here's this thing!**

 **Ezra: Jedi Alice doesn't own Star Wars Rebels.**

 **Me: If I did, things would go crazy!**

 **Chapter 9: Don't look at me! I'm a monster!**

 **"I am this close to castrating you, Agent Kallus," the Nightmare Sith said crossly.** "After all your failures, you dare try to tell me you now have a plan that _might_ work?"

"I am doing my best with the resources on hand, here, Your Highness," the ISB officer argued.

"Yet your best has gotten you no where," Andromeda interrupted. "The only thing you were ever able to do was clear Lasan, and since at least one remains, it seems you couldn't even do that right. I'll be greatly surprised if Governor Tarkin doesn't get involved in this. But, since you and Agent Stryde were such close friends when he was alive, I'm willing to give you another chance, _if_ you can complete the assignment I give you."

"Anything to avoid a beheading, Your Highness." He said eagerly.

"Hm. Careful what you wish for, foolish mortal. You are to bring me the Jedi Padawan, alive and unharmed," the demon ordered. "If I find so much as one laser burn on his body, so much as a single scratch, your death will be a slow, agonizing one, indeed. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, Princess Andromeda," the ISB agent stammered. "But... might I ask what your interest in the boy is? He was a street rat before the rebel cell took him in, and he's used various false names to trick the Empire."

"Exactly. I need someone cunning and clever, a trickster at heart, on my side if my own plans for this Empire are to work," Andromeda said. "I've already begun working my brand of magic on him. If all goes according to my plan, this Galaxy will never see the reign of my ex-master. For I'll succeed the throne, first. After all, I have already promised that my Empire shall be a grand and glorious one. Better than anything my father has come up with. I refuse to break my word."

"Your Highness, you haven't gone rebel... have you?"

"You do realize that questioning me in such a manor is treasonous, don't you? If I hear you so much as think that I am not loyal to my Empire, I'll have you arrested for treason. Get me?"

Kallus, too afraid to argue with the devious, conniving Sith, simply nodded and fled, making plans to capture the Padawan.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside Ezra's dream...**

It was absolutely beautiful.

Ezra sat on a golden throne, Andromeda by his side in a silver one. His Galaxy had never been this colorful. Sabine had created over ten thousand murals depicting the struggles of the Rebellion to overthrow Emperor Sheev Palpatine, but her best one was of Andromeda and Ezra facing down the Sith Emperor in their final battle that had meant the old man's death. Now, at long last, there was peace throughout the Galaxy. Kanan was now a teacher at the Jedi Temple on Coroscant, helping to train new Jedi. Hera was the leader of the woman's division of the Imperial Navy. Lasan's former glory had been restored, and Zeb was the leader of their Honor Guardsmen. Chopper now had a feminine counterpart and a few newer astromechs to take care of.

But perhaps what made him happiest was the little girl playing obliviously at his feet. She had long blue hair and striking blue eyes, and her complexion was somewhere between Ezra's tan and Andromeda's porcelain pallor. She was playing with a Kanan and Hera action figure set, well aware of the relationship between Jedi and Captain. It made the young Emperor and his Empress smile to see their daughter happy. "What's she thinking about?" Ezra asked his wife.

"She's wondering if she'll ever get to go on any adventures like we had in our adolescence, sweetheart," Andromeda said. Her adult voice was silky smooth, even prettier than her teenage voice. He could listen to it all day. "You flatter me, dear husband. I'm just glad that we were able to convince Kanan and Hera to give us their blessing in this."

"Me, too, Andromeda," Ezra agreed. "But even if they hadn't, we'd have found a way to be together, right?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Andromeda said. "After all, I always get what I want, and what I wanted was my ex-father's Empire, you as my husband, and a loving family. Speaking of which..." she moved a little closer to whisper in Ezra's ear. "I'm pregnant!"

"Wha? I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?!" their daughter exclaimed happily. "Wha-hoo!"

Slowly, Ezra woke up from the wonderful dream. "I'm gonna be a dad someday?" he murmured sleepily. "Cool. Now, let's see if I can figure out where Kanan's trying to hide me?"

Reaching out through the Force, Ezra found his master was already occupied - battling an angry looking Agent Kallus. "Hand over the boy, and Her Excellency has promised to let all of you live!" the ISB agent demanded.

"Ha, that's rich!" Kanan laughed. "Like I would ever trust the word of an Imperial or a Sith!"

"She means the boy no harm!" Kallus argued, blocking Kanan's lightsaber. "She's even forbidden me to kill you!"

"Please, you're just incompetent," Kanan mocked.

"Then you've doomed yourself and your crew to the nightmares of your past." Kallus sneered, breaking off. He took out his comm link. "Kallus to Andromeda," he said.

"I know. He refuses to do what is best for the boy. Let me talk to him," Andromeda's voice came over the comm. Kallus put the comm link on speaker. "Kanan Jarrus, I speak to you now not in the name of the Empire, not in the name of my father, but in my name, and in that of what has been lost with the fall of the Republic. Your Padawan and I share a unique bond that has never been known by a Force-user, Jedi or Sith. At this point, Kallus will hand you the comm link, then step out of hearing range. I will know if he can hear my words, and I will order him killed and the link destroyed if he tries to listen in."

Kallus did as he was told, but put the comm on record. He'd never trusted the Princess.

That was his mistake. "Troopers, this is your Princess Andromeda of the Sith! The ISB Agent Kallus has committed treason against his Empire! Shoot to kill!"

The order was carried out. One of the Rebel's greatest enemies now lay in the dust, laser burns covering his uniform and helmet. "The negotiations have failed, and I suspect Kallus is recording this. Kanan Jarrus, you will deliver Ezra Bridger to me in 42 hours time at Shadow site 4 on Lothal. If my demands are met, it will mean the deposition of Emperor Sheev Palpatine and the destruction of all who are loyal to him. If not, then you have doomed yourself and your crew to your worst nightmares. This comm link will self destruct in 5... 4..."

Kanan threw the comm link in panic.

"2... 1..."

 **BOOM!**

The comm link blew up, leaving nothing but unsalvageable bits of metal and plastic.

* * *

 **Back aboard Andromeda's star destroyer...**

"Well, that didn't go as planned," the princess muttered in annoyance. "I will have Ezra by my side," she muttered. "Time to take a new approach."

* * *

 **Aboard the _Ghost..._**

"I refuse to hand my student over to the Empire," Kanan argued with his crew. "I don't care what that Sith says! The longer he's around her, the more she'll reach out to him, and the darker he'll turn. I will not hand him over and let him become one of _them!_ "

 ** _A_ h, _b_ u _t,_ w _h_ a _t c_ h _o_ i _c_ e d _o y_ o _u h_ a _v_ e _?_**

"What the-?" Kanan gasped as the lights on the ship flickered. Smoke poured into the ship's floor, collecting until a specter of Andromeda formed.

 ** _G_ i _v_ e _m_ e _t_ h _e b_ o _y._** it ordered in a cold voice. **_I_ t i _s n_ o _t m_ y w _i_ s _h to h_ a _r_ m _y_ o _u, b_ u _t i_ f _y_ o _u w_ il _l n_ o _t g_ i _ve my lo_ v _e to me, I s_ h _a_ l _l p_ l _a_ g _u_ e _y_ o _u w_ i _th y_ o _ur n_ i _g_ h _t_ m _a_ r _e_ s _u_ n _t_ i _l y_ o _u e_ i _t_ h _e_ r _l_ o _se y_ ou _r s_ a _n_ i _t_ y _or g_ i _v_ e _h_ i _m to_ m _e._**

"I'll never hand him over to a Sith like you," Kanan argued.

 _ **T**_ **h** _ **e**_ **n** _ **y**_ **o** _ **u le**_ **a** _ **ve me no c**_ **h** _ **o**_ **i** _ **ce...**_ the smoke creature hissed, before the rebels were plunged into their nightmares and greatest fears. All through the ship, the rebels fell unconscious, all except Ezra, and slowly began to tremble and scream in absolute terror.

Sabine's nightmare was a world of black, white, and grey with no color. Hera was forced to watch her father die again. Zeb helplessly watched as his fellow guardsmen were slaughtered by Agent Kallus. And Kanan watched in terror as the Jedi order, and his master, were massacred all over again.

 **S** _ **u**_ **B** _ **m**_ **I _t t_ o M _e, a_ nD _i_ t _W_ i _L_ l a _L_ l s _T_ o _P,_** Andromeda's voice encouraged. _**S**_ **u _B_ m _I_ t _!_**

"Kanan! Let the boy go!" Zeb yelled.

"Just do as she says!" Sabine screamed.

"You're only making us all suffer just because you won't trust her!" Hera scolded. "Ezra loves her, so let him go to her! Love is never wrong!"

"NO!" Kanan yelled. "I'll never let him become a Sith!"

Suddenly the nightmares stopped, and Andromeda appeared in Kanan's dream. " _Who said anything about making him become a Sith?"_ she asked. _"Do you assume that I would want to change him, to drag him from his destined path to become something his master hates? I could never do that to him. I love him too much. He has already pledged his love to me, and he's agreed to marry me once my father has been disposed of. The future of this Galaxy will be glorious under my reign. The Jedi will once again flourish, and every world will be filled with light and color! But that can only be if you give Ezra to me!"_

 _"You lie," Kanan said. "You just want him for his power and potential. You don't love him. You don't even know what love is!"_

 _"SILENCE!" Andromeda yelled in fury. Without thinking, she blasted Kanan with Force-lightning, making him scream in pain. "What gives you the right to dehumanize me? You know nothing of me! My mother, who loved me, and all children was murdered by her own husband when I was five! My twin brother was slain by his own father two years later. They were the only people I could count on, and Sheev Palpatine took them from me! Born in fear, raised in hate, is it no wonder that this was my fate. I let him run. I let him live, but I'll never forget 'cause I cannot forgive! I do know what love is. I know what it is like to be loved. I miss the warm feeling love gives you. I've found that with Ezra, and he with me! Why can't you accept that and let us be happy?!"_

 _She blasted him again, her face a mask of fury as the Jedi screamed in agony._

 _"Andromeda! Andromeda, please stop! You're hurting him!"_

 _"Ezra?" the Princess whimpered. She stopped torturing Kanan, fell to her knees, releasing the crew from her curse._

* * *

 **Aboard Andromeda's Star Destroyer...**

"Oh, my Maker! Maker, what have I done?!" the girl screamed, rocking back and forth in horror. "Ezra, I'm sorry! What the Force is wrong with me?! Please, please forgive me!"

 _"The darkest side of me  
I shouldn't let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it_

 _So stay away from me,  
The Dark Side's ugly  
There's so much rage  
That I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratchin' at the walls  
In the closet, in the halls,  
It comes awake,  
And I can't control it._

 _Hiding under my bed  
In my body, in my head.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_ _Make it end!_

 _I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess,_ _I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!_

 _I hate what I've become,  
This nightmare's just begun!  
I must confess,  
I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!_

 _I, I FEEL LIKE A MOSNTER!_ _I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!_

 _The darkest side I keepit under lock and key  
I keep it caged_  
 _But I can't control it_

 _'Cause if I let her out_  
 _She'll tear me up_  
 _And break me down_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
 _Make it end!_

 _I feel it deep within,_  
 _It's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess,  
_ _I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!  
_  
 _I hate what I've become_  
 _The nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess,  
I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER1_

 _I feel it deep within,_  
 _It's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess,  
I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!  
_  
 _I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_  
 _I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_

 _It's hiding in the dark_  
 _Its teeth are razor sharp_  
 _There's no escape for me_  
 _It wants my soul, i_ _t wants my heart_

 _No one can hear me scream_  
 _Maybe it's just a dream_  
 _Or maybe it's inside of me_  
 _Stop this monster!_

 _I feel it deep within,_  
 _It's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess,  
I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!  
_  
 _I hate what I've become_  
 _The nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess,  
I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!_

 _I feel it deep within,_  
 _It's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess,  
I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!  
_  
 _I'm gonna lose control_  
 _Here's something radical_  
 _I must confess,  
I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!_

 _I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!  
I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!  
I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!  
_ _I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Who'da thunk a Sith could feel guilt? Then again, when the Emperor was torturing Luke to death, Vader killed him out of love for his son and guilt for all the shit he'd done. I guess no one's above guilt.**

 **Next up, Chapter 10: A Beautiful Night to Burn, featuring the song "Love Will Find a Way" from the Lion King 2, Simba's Pride**


End file.
